Conventional computer devices typically have the ability to perform functions such as identifying a presence of WiFi access points in a region. For example, according to current technology, to learn of WiFi access points in a region, a computer device transmits a wireless query signal. In response to the wireless signal, any of one or more WiFi network access points in the region respond with information indicating their identities. Accordingly, via the response information from the access points, the operator and respective computer can identify which, if any, WiFi networks are available in a region.
After identifying available WiFi networks, the computer device can initiate display of the identities of the different WiFi networks on a display screen. In such an instance, the user of the computer can manually select from a listing of the available WiFi networks in which to connect. A computer can be configured to connect to a particular WiFi network depending on detected wireless signal strength.
Subsequent to establishing a respective network connection, typically, the user is able to communicate with a respective network to which the access point is coupled. Via a radio frequency uplink from the computer to the wireless access point, the computer is able to transmit communications through the wireless access point to a target server in the network. Via a radio frequency downlink from the wireless access point to the computer, the computer receives communications through the wireless access point from the one or more resource in the network. In accordance with conventional applications, the wireless access point acts as a proxy to retrieve and transmit data on behalf of the computer device (e.g., a client).
From the user side at the computer device, certain analytic tools have been developed to analyze a respective wireless downlink to a computer. For example, a user can operate a so-called WiFi™ analytic tool on his or her computer to monitor parameters such as signal strength, available access points, WiFi™ channels, interference, etc., on the downlink. From the access point side, certain analytic tools have been developed to detect identities of users that establish a communication link with a respective access point.